


Only His

by Teddy1008



Series: His [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis, Everything is consensual, Feeding, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Harry calls Louis "Master", Humiliation, Ice Play, Kneeling, Louis calls Harry "bitch", Louis tells Harry when he can use the toilet that's it, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Slave Harry, Smut, Sounding, Strict Louis, Strict Master Louis, Sub Harry, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, Very very very very very mild watersports, no non-con, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Harry is Louis' bitch.Louis is Harry's Master.Simple as that.





	1. Morning Routine Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my readers! I am back with a new fic! :)
> 
> So basically, this was where I poured all my horniness into. So that'll be fun to read, won't it? :p
> 
> Here are some things that you should know. Everything that Louis and Harry partake in is strictly consensual. Louis is very strict with Harry, but Harry loves it that way. It's not explicitly stated yet, but both Harry and Louis have a safeword that they can use at anytime (a Dom CAN have a safeword too, contrary to some people's beliefs. Just saying.) Please do not come complaining to me that Harry doesn't enjoy what's happening, or that Louis is "abusing" Harry, or anything like that. 
> 
> Please, do enjoy and leave a comment telling me what you thought! xx

When Harry woke up, he lay perfectly still, like always. He always did. It was part of his daily routine, his rules, and his Master’s expectations.

He was expected to lay flawlessly unmoving in bed when his eyes opened, no matter how uncomfortable it felt. He wriggled his toes a little, then his fingers, just testing to see what would happen. Judging from the steady, slow breathing of his Master behind him, he determined that he was still asleep and would not catch the minor offences Harry had made by moving his toes and fingers.

He desperately desired to roll over and stretch, wanted to feel his bones pop satisfyingly after lying still for so long. His bladder also ached and he wanted to get up to use the loo, but he knew that wasn’t allowed either — not until his Master gave him permission. The hand wrapped around his cock wasn’t exactly helping his need to relieve himself either.

His Master was fond of cuddling and adored feeling his own skin pressed against Harry’s skin. He liked to let his hands trail Harry’s body from head to toe, enjoyed hearing Harry’s breathing hitch ever so slightly every time he neared his cock or tight hole, and relished in manipulating Harry’s body to his satisfaction.

Every night, his Master would appreciate the sight of Harry’s naked body before falling asleep, and delightedly let his fingers tweak Harry’s nipples for a few minutes, then move downwards, downwards, _downwards,_ until he reached Harry’s cock. He would brush his fingers lightly, barely touching, over Harry’s cock, and then move down to fondle and squeeze his balls. From there, his fingers would gently skim over Harry’s hole multiple times, ghosting over the little rosebud, until Harry was positively whining for more. When finally satisfied with how worked up and desperate Harry became, he would let out a small, content little hum, and then wrap his hand around Harry’s cock, where it always remained for the rest of the night until he woke up the next morning.

The hand around Harry’s cock tightened teasingly and Harry knew his Master had awakened. Harry stayed obediently still, as always, waiting for his Master to speak first.

“Good morning, bitch.”

“Good morning, Master,” Harry breathed.

His Master let out a small hum, taking his hand off of Harry’s cock and stretching, letting out a small sound of satisfaction as he did so. “Did you have a good sleep, bitch?”

“Yes, Master, I did.” Harry knew his Master preferred precise, detailed responses rather than a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ “Did you have a good sleep, Master?” he asked respectfully, making sure that his tone wasn’t in any way impudent.

“I did,” the blue-eyed man responded. “I always do, knowing that my bitch’s cock is always wrapped up safe in my hand.” The sheets rustled as he turned over, spooning Harry from behind. Harry shivered when he felt his Master’s cock press firmly against his bum. “Isn’t it, bitch?” he breathed hotly into Harry’s ear, his hand snaking back around and brushing Harry’s cock.

“Yes, Master.” A whine was evident in Harry’s response, cock twitching and hole clenching at the little brushes and touches from his Master.

“Desperate already?” the blue-eyed Master murmured, amusement clear as his spoke. He let out a small sound of thoughtfulness, turning back around and sitting up. Clearing his throat, he said, “On your stomach, bitch.”

Harry immediately moved to the position his Master had commanded him to be in, knowing what was coming next.

“Spread.”

Reaching back, Harry spread his arse cheeks, exposing one of his most intimate places to his Master. Every morning, he did so; it was their routine. His Master wanted Harry feeling humiliated the moment he was roused from his sleep. Part of that meant waking up to the sensation of someone else’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Wider, bitch,” Louis sounded disinterested, bored even, making Harry flush. “You know better.”

Harry could feel his cheeks grow warmer by the second as he spread further, but his cock betrayed him by twitching eagerly. He shivered when a finger grazed his hole and he involuntarily clenched.

“Ah, ah,” Louis tsked. “You know what I expect during your inspection, bitch.”

“I apologize, Master.” Harry unclenched, forcing himself to relax every muscle in his body.

“That’s better.” Louis let Harry remain in his humiliating position for a while, letting the cool air brush against his exposed, quivering hole.

Harry shivered when he felt Louis’ breath on his hole, barely managing to stop himself from clenching in humiliation again. This was how morning inspections always went — his Master’s first way of showing that Harry was _his,_ no one else’s.

His Master pressed a finger to his hole, keeping an insistent pressure on it and making it twitch and pulse, desperately trying to suck the finger in.

“You have such a greedy little hole, bitch,” his Master tutted, now rhythmically applying pressure, then taking it off, then reapplying pressure with his finger over and over again.

“Y-Yes, Master,” Harry whined, barely managing to keep himself from pressing back against the finger.

“You agree with me, bitch?”

“Yes, Master! Y-You’re correct. I h-have a … a …” The words were stuck in his throat, and Harry swallowed hard, struggling to say them out loud in humiliation.

“A greedy little hole,” his Master supplied helpfully.

Harry knew his Master wouldn’t let this go until he said it. Besides, his arms were starting to ache from holding himself open for so long. “Yes, Master. A … a greedy little hole.” His cheeks erupted with warmth as he spoke the words out loud, just like his Master had wanted.

“Hm.” Louis sounded pleased, finally letting his finger slip into Harry’s hole. He made another satisfied noise. “Nice and tight, just like I always want it to be,” he noted. He pulled his finger out, making Harry emit a small whimper at the loss.

“Yes, Master,” Harry whimpered. He inhaled sharply when he felt his Master’s fingers squeeze his balls, massaging and fondling them teasingly until he felt precome dribble out of his cock. Of course, his Master noticed it immediately. He always did. Harry’s breathing became shallower when he felt a finger at the tip of his cock, gathering the precome onto his fingertip.

“What’s this?” his Master patronized. “You’re so desperate, aren’t you, bitch?” He sounded _very_ smug.

“Yes, Master,” Harry breathed.

It was a rule that anything that leaked out of Harry’s cock, Harry had to clean up — with his tongue.

When the finger approached his lips, Harry opened his mouth obediently and licked the tangy fluid from his Master’s finger, suckling at it, knowing it was what his Master expected of him.

After a while of admiring the sight before him, Louis pulled his finger away and knowingly smirked at him. “Is there anything you’d like to ask, bitch?”

“Yes, Master.” Harry lowered his eyes, desperately praying that his cock wouldn’t ooze more of its traitorous fluid. It was humiliating, having to clean up his own precome or come, with his tongue, mind you, additionally to his Master’s. He whimpered when his cock twitched and precome appeared again, tauntingly dribbling out.

Louis was prepared this time, holding out a hand and catching it in his palm. When it eventually slowed and trickled down Harry’s cock, his Master smirked and looked up at Harry, who immediately bent over and began to lap up the precome, ensuring that there were no traces of the fluid left on his Master’s hand before straightening back up.

His Master’s condescending smile grew even more, if possible, as he scooped up the rest of the precome that had dribbled down his shaft with a fingertip and fed it through Harry’s lips. Harry suckled at the finger until his Master pulled it out.

“Well, bitch?” Louis spoke. “Anything you have to ask?” He raised an eyebrow at Harry tauntingly.

“I … I …” Harry’s mind whirled for a few moments as he desperately tried to think of what he should ask — what Louis was _waiting_ for him to ask. He knew his Master wouldn’t have told him to ask if there was nothing to ask and beg _for._

His Master got up and headed towards the loo and Harry’s heart sank. His Master had probably run out of patience. Desperately, he opened his mouth and blurted out, “Master, I—”

His Master silenced him with a simple snap of his fingers. “I will be using the loo, and when I return, I expect you to be ready,” he simply stated.

And it hit him. Harry back went ramrod straight as he exclaimed, “Master!”

Louis turned around slowly, eyebrow cocked. “Yes, bitch? Do you have something to say?” He crossed his arms and waited for Harry to speak.

Harry knew he had to ask before his Master decided to make him wait even further. “May I please relieve myself, Master?” he breathed, letting his eyes drop downwards as a sign of complete submission. His cheeks burned as he spoke, but he made sure to keep his voice steady and without any traces of whining in it. His Master did not appreciate whining of any sort, and he knew that.

“I don’t know, bitch.” His Master slowly stepped towards him, a smirk lingering on his lips, eyes dark. “Can you? I do quite enjoy how you look when you’re flustered as you beg …” He reached out and let his fingers graze over Harry’s nipples, enjoying the way Harry’s back arched at the sensation.

Harry knew there was no right answer to that question. So he stammered out, “I-If it pleases you, Master.”

His Master threw his head back and laughed at Harry’s cautious response. “Indeed.” He sounded pleased. “I think I want to hear some nice begging coming out of your pretty little mouth.”

“Oh, please, Master,” Harry immediately begged. “Please let me relieve myself.” His cheeks burned as he implored his Master to give him permission. “Please, Master, please.”

“Oh, come now, bitch, you can do better than that.”

Cheeks burning, Harry continued, looking up at Louis pleadingly. “Please, Master, _please!”_ He desperately searched inside his blank mind for more to say. “I … I …” He bit his lip. “Master, I …”

Louis seemed to take pity on him and relented. “Well, bitch, go on, then.”

“Thank you, Master,” Harry gasped before hurrying off to the loo. He heard Louis chuckle from behind him and felt his cheeks flush for what felt like the hundredth time already. As he entered the loo, his treacherous cock twitched at the humiliation of what had just happened and more precome dripped onto the tiles. Suppressing a groan, he dropped down to his knees and cleaned it up with his tongue. Thank god the floors were clean.

“Very good,” his Master said approvingly, running a hand over his spine as he entered the loo after Harry.

Harry blushed at the praise and after making sure that the tiles were clean of his precome, he got up and shuffled over to the toilet. Biting his lip, he snuck a glance over his shoulder, where Louis was watching him, unmoving, with a smug smile.

Harry slowly sat down on the toilet, feeling his Master’s gaze burning into him, before he forced himself to relax his bladder in a pitiful attempt to relieve himself. It amplified the humiliation he had already been feeling by so much, having to sit down to wee. On top of that, his Master had just gotten his cage out, which meant that his dick would be getting locked up right after he finished up.

Sure enough, when he stood, Louis beckoned him forward with a snap of his fingers. Harry stood and allowed the next part of their morning routine to occur, shivers running up his spine every time his Master’s fingers brushed his balls. Finally, the cage was fastened securely around his cock.

“There we go.” His Master smirked, looking _very_ pleased. “All safe and secure, right in its cage.” He gave it a teasing tap, making Harry silently whimper. “Now, let’s get ready for breakfast.”

After they both finished up in the loo, with their teeth freshly brushed, they headed downstairs. Louis sat at the table, reading the newspaper, while Harry bustled around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He placed bacon, eggs, and toast in front of his Master, as well as a cup of tea for Louis and a water bottle for himself.

Then, promptly, Harry knelt on the cushion placed to Louis’ left, kept his head down, swung his arms behind his back, and clasped his hands together. A small bubble of warmth and pride erupted in his chest when Louis hummed in delight as he bit into the bacon, knowing that he had pleased his Master. He obediently opened his mouth every time his Master fed him a morsel of food and sucked on the fingers that were feeding him. Together, they finished the large plate of breakfast, and Harry quietly knelt for a few more minutes on his cushion as Louis continued to read the newspaper. Every so often, his Master would sip his tea, and then hold the water bottle to Harry’s lips, letting water trickle steadily into Harry’s mouth.

When his Master snapped his fingers, Harry dutifully crawled under the table and placed his hands gently on his Master’s thighs. Then he looked up and waited for his next orders.

“Suck, bitch.”

Tingles running up and down his spine from the command, Harry obediently leaned forward and took the head of his Master’s cock into his mouth, letting his tongue trace the veins on his Master’s cock. Slowly and steadily, he took more and more into his mouth, through his plump lips, until he could feel the persistent poke of Louis’ cock at the back of his throat. He hummed appreciatively when his Master carded his fingers through his curls, keening at the pleasurable feeling.

He began to bob his head up and down, sucking a tad bit harder now, humming whenever his Master was unable to hold back a small, appreciative groan. It pleased him to know that _he_ was the one making his Master feel good, no one else.

It wasn’t long before the grip on his hair tightened, signalling that his Master was close. Sure enough, Louis let out a keening moan as he thrust upwards into Harry’s mouth and came. Harry swallowed all of his Master’s release before pulling off with an audible ‘pop.’ He looked up to see his Master with his eyes half-closed, chest heaving from his orgasm. Leaning forward, he pressed a small kiss to the tip of his Master’s cock, tasting the tangy flavour of come on his lips and tongue.

“Thank you, Master,” Harry murmured, letting his eyes drop submissively.

This was how their mornings started.

Every single day.

And Harry loved every single moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! It would mean a lot to me :) Ideas are always welcome and feel free to come talk to me, too! I won't bite :p
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: stardreamer-422


	2. Morning Routine Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hello there! Happy Thursdays :) I'm really proud of myself that I managed to finish and post a new chapter in a week! If only I could do that for all my fics now, or at least continue that habit for this fic ... I'll try to update once every 2 weeks, at least! I'm really enjoying writing this fic so far, but I can tell that it's the type of fic I'll get stuck on eventually when I run out of ideas. That's why you guys are so important. Ideas are always, always, ALWAYS welcome. They're so appreciated, you have no idea haha! So please, don't be scared to spill out your dark kinks in the comments section so that I can have the chance to write out that kink of yours if I like it ;) seriously, ideas are the best. 
> 
> Happy 2018! Let's have more happiness, Larry, and smut this year! :)
> 
> Please leave a comment after reading this chapter; it would mean a lot to me. Enjoy! xx

His legs had fallen asleep.

Harry had been kneeling underneath Louis’ desk for a while now and as a result, his legs had fallen asleep. The prickling, aching feeling from his knees all the way down to his toes was persistent and electrifying … and he loved it. It was a good sort of pain. He was kneeling to please his Master and that was what was causing him to feel this aching, pleasant sensation.

He could hear his Master typing away on his laptop, pausing occasionally to sip at his beverage, which Harry had fetched for him. Today, Louis had chosen to drink iced tea. Which meant there were ice cubes in the drink and they both knew what that meant.

“I need to go and speak with these pesky interns,” his Master muttered as he continued to type. “They’re stirring up more trouble than we need.”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry froze when the typing stopped, silence filling every inch of the room, and he knew he had fucked up. Holding his breath, he hung his head even lower, if possible, and pressed his lips tightly together.

“Did I  _ say  _ you could speak, bitch?” His Master spoke quietly, displeasure etched on his face. To Harry, it felt as if his soft, silky voice was grazing past every single one of his nerves, making his skin tingle and buzz. When no response came, his Master sniffed and said, “Much better.”

Harry swallowed hard when he heard the typing resume. Keeping silent, he just focused on the pinprick sensations in his legs. He wondered how long he would kneel for. Every day was different, depending on the amount of work his Master had. Some days, he would kneel for half an hour. On other days, he would kneel for two hours.

He started at the sound of his Master snapping his fingers and he straightened his posture, wanting to please him. Harry loved the warm feeling of praise.

“Turn around, bitch. Press your chest to the ground. Arse up. You know what I expect.”

“Yes, Master, I do,” Harry responded, turning around. He winced when he felt a firm smack get delivered to his arse cheek.

“Is that insolence I hear from you, bitch?”

“No, Master, it isn’t,” Harry murmured, scrambling to get into the position that had been demanded of him. Raising his arse up in the air, he felt cool air graze his entrance and he couldn’t suppress a shiver.

He shivered again when he felt the freezing touch of an ice cube against his hole, tracing around the rim and tickling it. When the cube began to be slowly pushed in, a small moan escaped his lips.

“Hold it there.”

Whimpering and resisting the urge to squirm, Harry clenched his hole, feeling it spasm and pulse as it desperately tried to hold on to the ice cube without letting it enter or slip out. The first few times he'd done this, he'd felt utterly humiliated — sure, he still did, but he'd slowly grown accustomed to it. It was a part of his morning routine. It also helped to train his hole properly so that he could pleasure his Master appropriately. His Master wanted a tight hole, not an overly sloppy one.

His Master let out a small sound of satisfaction from behind him as he watched the quivering hole hold on tight to the ice cube. “Much better than the first time we did this, bitch,” he praised. “I can see that your muscles are developing quite nicely.”

“T-Thank you, Master,” Harry moaned.

“Suck it in.”

Harry immediately relaxed and then clenched, whimpering when he felt the ice cube enter his hole and kiss his insides with its cold touch.

“Very good,” his Master murmured.

“Thank you, M-Master,” Harry breathed. A little gasp escaped his lips when he felt another ice cube get pushed in firmly without hesitation, and then another one.

It was a rule that nothing was to be wasted — that included ice. His Master didn’t want to bother finishing the pesky cubes of ice when they had no purpose anymore seeing as his beverage was finished. Therefore, the ice cubes would go to the one place where they  could be used effectively — Harry’s hole.

Harry stayed in his position, quivering at the sensation, and waited for more. But none came, which meant that there had only been three ice cubes left in his Master’s glass. He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. No matter. Tomorrow, the same routine would occur.

He felt his face flood with humiliated heat, cheeks turning red at being so exposed and used, as if he were nothing but a toy. He felt his caged cock twitch pitifully when one of his Master’s slim fingers traced the rim of his entrance, teasingly tickling it.

“Nice and cold, hm, bitch?”

“Yes, Master.”

Harry gasped when his Master’s finger slipped into his hole and then came back out as fast as it had gone in. His cock twitched again and his balls convulsed. He heard a chuckle from his Master behind him and he flushed, even more so when his Master reached down and gripped his balls in his hand, running his thumb over the skin.

“Nice and full as always,” his Master told him. “How long has it been since I last let you come, bitch?” His fingers worked at his balls, progressively teasing more and more by the second.

“I … I don’t remember, Master,” Harry moaned, fighting the urge to push back for more. His Master didn’t condone any complaints of the sort — what he got, he took.

“Guess.”

“N-Ninety days?” Harry tried, biting his lip. It certainly felt like it had been three hundred days, not ninety, with how sensitive and desperate he was.

“Sounds about right.” His Master sounded pleased. “I don’t reward with orgasms. Do you know why, bitch?” Without waiting for an answer, his Master continued on. “Because the fact that you’re allowed to continue to serve me should be rewarding enough.”

“Yes, Master.”

“The only thing that bitches get is a nice little milking, isn’t that right?” his Master crooned, fondling his balls continuously as he spoke. “And my little bitch is about to get a proper milking right now.”

Harry moaned, feeling precome pool at the slit of his cock before dribbling down to the floor. God.

“You’ll have quite the mess to clean up after it, bitch,” his Master continued. “You always do, don’t you? Because these balls are always full, and they always will be.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Harry whined. His knees trembled as he struggled to remain in the position he was currently in.

It wasn’t long before Harry’s entire body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. His mouth was dry as he silently moaned, struggling to hold back from thrusting his hips as he neared his climax.

It really was disappointing, knowing that he wasn’t going to actually get to orgasm. This was, after all, just a milking, which meant that he wouldn’t actually orgasm — just empty his balls. How frustrating. A small groan bubbled in his throat and escaped his mouth, making his Master chuckle.

“Awww,” he cooed. “Are you feeling frustrated, bitch? Knowing that you won’t be allowed to actually come, while  _ I _ can as many times as I want to?” His fondling and squeezing became more rapid, effectively bringing Harry closer and closer until … there!

Tremors wracked Harry’s entire being, hips thrusting forward the tiniest bit, wanting — no,  _ needing  _ — more friction. It felt like he was going to come; he was  _ so  _ close, but then it suddenly disappeared just as fast. Whimpering, all Harry felt was his Master’s fingers massaging his balls and he knew he was coming, come dribbling out of his cock. Panting, he struggled to stay still at the strange feeling.

“There we go.” His Master’s fingers retreated, making Harry’s balls clench at the loss. “All nice and milked, aren’t we, bitch?” He patted Harry’s arse.

“Y-Yes, M-M-Master,” Harry whimpered, body shaking. Fuck, he’d been so,  _ so fucking close!  _ It had felt like he was going to come, that he’d finally be able to feel that gratifying eruption, but then it had all vanished in a mere second.

“Well? What are you waiting for, bitch?” Harry could practically hear the sadistic smirk in his Master’s tone. “Clean up your little mess.”

“Yes, Master.” Shuffling around, he bent his head down to lap up the come that had leaked from his cock. He dipped his tongue into the puddle of come, balls giving a hopeless little jerk. He was sure he’d spent at least five minutes pressing his tongue into the mess, cleaning it up, until it was all gone and the taste of his own come lingered in his mouth.

“What do you say?” His Master’s gloating smirk grew.

“Thank you, Master,” Harry murmured, voice rough and husky.

“For milking your needy little cock and balls?” his Master said in a suggestive tone.

“For milking my needy little cock. And balls.” Harry’s face erupted with heat, absolutely humiliated, and he felt his cock twitch, jostling the entire cage.

His Master grinned — of course, he’d noticed Harry’s arousal — and reached down to nudge his shoulder, silently directing Harry to turn back around. “Are you feeling sensitive, bitch?” his Master crooned.

“Yes, Master,” Harry breathed, body still trembling from the milking. His balls twitched and he was once again reminded of how strange of a feeling it was to come but not feel like he’d actually orgasmed — which was the entire point of a milking. His balls were empty but the need to come, to feel that pleasurable eruption course throughout his entire body was still there, persistent as ever. It was infuriating.

“Good.” His Master sounded smug. “I like it when my bitch is sensitive.” He bent down until Harry could feel his warm breath against his ear, making him shiver in anticipation. “Do you know why?”

Knowing that his Master  _ never  _ asked him rhetorical questions, Harry hastily searched his brain for an appropriate answer that would satisfy his Master. Thankfully, Louis seemed to take some pity on him, growling, “Because that means my bitch’s body is all uptight and ready for whatever else I’m going to hand out.” His hand trailed from Harry’s shoulder all the way down to the dip in the small of his back, then settled on his arse. “And this little place is  _ especially  _ eager.” A finger just barely grazed over his hole, making Harry lurch forward at the sensation. His Master chuckled from behind him, making Harry flush. “Isn’t that right, bitch?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry panted, arms shaking.

His Master made a complacent noise and slapped his arse. “Well, get to it then, bitch. You know what’s next.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry immediately wriggled back tentatively until he was sure he wouldn’t hit his head on the desk and then straightened up. Looking up at his Master, licking his lips, he made quick work of taking Louis’ cock out of his pants, nosing at it and kissing the tip of his cock. “Which hole would please you today, Master?” he asked breathily. Sometimes, Louis preferred his mouth and other times, he preferred Harry’s hole. Other times, he chose both.

“Hm.” His Master held his cock in his hand, giving it a few lazy strokes as he considered his choices. Harry practically shook with the struggle not to moan. He loved it when his Master jacked off in front of his face. He felt his balls tighten in arousal again, but his cock was trapped in its cage, preventing it from becoming hard. “I think I feel like burying my cock in your cute little hole today, bitch.”

“Of course, Master.” Turning around, Harry bent until his elbows touched the floor, presenting his arse to his Master. He gasped when he felt the head of his Master’s cock touch his hole, which pulsed eagerly in response. He restrained from pushing back so that the tip of the cock could breach his hole, but oh, how he wanted it. His hole fluttered at his thought.

He let out a strangled moan when he felt the head of his Master’s cock enter his hole and he instinctively clenched.

His Master let out an appreciative moan from behind him. “Fuck, bitch, your little hole is practically begging to have my cock.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry gasped, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He pushed back, wanting more of Louis’ cock in him but whined when his Master gave him a sharp spank as a reprimand for trying to do so. He let out a small whimper of confusion when his Master remained still, just keeping the head of his cock inside Harry teasingly. “M-Master?” he stammered.

“Yes, bitch?” His Master sounded amused, but Harry could hear the plain arousal underneath his tone.

“I-I know it’s not my place to question your actions, Master, b-but—” Harry broke off to let out a little shudder when his hole involuntarily twitched, allowing him to feel the full girth of the head of Louis’ cock inside him. “W-Why are you not … why are you only …” He let out a frustrated sound when he couldn’t find the words to describe his puzzlement.

“Why am I only keeping the head of my cock inside of you?” his Master finished for him.

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Because, my little bitch,” his Master pulled out just the tiniest bit before pushing back in, stopping right at the head of his cock again, “your tight hole just feels glorious, pulsing and clenching and trying to pull me in deeper. And I intend to keep it this way today, feeling every single flutter and quiver your hole gives to the tip of my cock.”

Harry let out a moan at his Master’s words and a shudder ran through his body, wracking his shoulders and making his muscles twitch. God, he wanted it so bad; he  _ needed  _ to be filled and owned. “M-Masterrrr,” he whined pitifully.

“Yes, bitch?” His Master sounded amused.

Harry struggled to express himself without breaking the rule about begging — he wasn’t allowed to beg for anything unless his Master specifically gave him permission to do so. “I-I,” he gasped, trembling. “I want to f-feel you,” he finally settled for.

“But you are.” His Master ran his hand over his spine, smoothing over the porcelain skin.

“Y-Your cock,” Harry stammered, clenching his teeth to try to resist the urge to just push back and feel the entire length and girth of his Master’s cock. “I want to feel your cock inside me. Please.”

“Are you begging, bitch?” His Master pushed his hips forward an inch before pulling back, making Harry emit a desperate sound.

Harry’s head spun with desperation and confusion — was this a trick question? Was he supposed to say yes or no? “I … I …” His forehead crinkled in frustration. “I don’t know, Master.”

“Do you  _ want  _ to beg, bitch?”

_ This.  _ This was an easier question that he could carefully — and correctly — answer. “If you’d like me to, Master.”

“I would love it,” his Master purred.

“Please, Master,” Harry said immediately, voice husky in want. “Please, I need to feel your cock filling me up. I need to feel you fuck me hard; I need to be owned.” He heard his Master make a pleased sound at his words and gained the confidence to beg harder. “I need to be marked and be told that I’m your bitch and yours only. Please, Master, please! I’ll do anything—”

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Louis groaned, unable to hold back anymore.

Harry let out a loud moan when his Master’s hips snapped forward, fucking into him and sending waves of pleasure flowing through his body. “Y-Yes,” he groaned. “F-Feels so good, Master!”

“I know it does, bitch,” his Master growled back, hips moving even faster. “God, you’re so tight. Seems like those exercises I’ve been making you do have helped, haven’t they?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry moaned, shuddering when he felt his Master’s cock brush his prostate. His balls clenched in protest, having been emptied already from his milking.

It wasn’t long before his Master thrust into him one last time and came inside him, making Harry whimper in pleasure. “T-Thank you, Master,” he panted, feeling Louis’ cock twitch inside him one last time before he stopped coming.

His Master didn’t pull out, though, staying inside Harry and enjoying the pulsing warmth around his cock.

God, Harry fucking  _ loved  _ his mornings. He knew his Master did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyyyy? :) Please leave comments and kudos if you did! It would mean a lot to me <3 Hopefully, the next update will be speedy too :) Ideas are always welcome!!!


	3. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally, I wasn't planning to update any of my fics until the end of January, which is when my finals would (FINALLY) end. But my mind seemed to think differently. The urge to procrastinate and not study got the better of me, and I typed out a few more paragraphs before feeling that this was a good place to end this chapter. It's actually about half the length of the previous two chapters, so it's quite shorter, but I'm experimenting with how long each chapter should be for this fic. And as I've procrastinated, the pressure of needing to study is getting to me and I will be heading off to study now so that I don't completely fail my finals! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was currently home alone.

He was naked, cage safely secured around his cock, but it wasn’t like that was anything new. He was just happy that they kept their house at a warm temperature, considering how often he didn’t have clothes on. After all, his Master always insisted that he was to have as little clothing as possible on his body, for ‘easy access.’ Not that Harry minded too much.

Louis was a very busy businessman and he often got abruptly called into work last minute, as was the case today. So Harry had been left with strict instructions to finish his chores on time and a small kiss from his Master before the blue-eyed man left.

At the moment, he was folding the laundry when the phone rang. Jumping to his feet, he picked up the phone, biting his lip when he saw it was an unknown number. He paused, hesitating for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. There was no rule saying that he couldn’t pick up calls — he just preferred not to, especially because it was an unknown number. But what if it was something important? What if it was someone leaving a message for his Master? Harry sighed before picking up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Oi, mate! Oh, hello? Is Louis Tomlinson there? Is this not Louis?”

“He’s not here at the moment, no,” Harry responded with a small frown. He knew many of his Master’s friends and acquaintances, but he didn’t recognize this voice.

“Ah, I see. Well, tell him to call me back as soon as possible. Say it’s a message from Niall, and he’ll understand, yeah? Harry, right?”

“Uhhh … yes…?” Harry’s voice trailed off, sounding more like a question than an answer.

He heard the other man chuckle. “Alright, Harry. Thanks.”

The call ended.

With a puzzled frown on his face, Harry went back to the laundry. That had certainly been odd. And who the hell was Neil — was that even his name? — anyway? 

He managed to finish up his chores just in time. As he finished washing the last dish and placed it on the rack, he could hear the door being unlocked, accompanied by the quiet jingling of keys. His Master was home.

With a smile on his face, Harry immediately went to greet his Master. “Hi, Master,” he murmured, lowering his eyes submissively as he rushed forward.

“Bitch,” his Master greeted, reaching out and clasping his hand on the back of Harry’s neck as an affectionate, possessive gesture. He pulled Harry closer, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Mmmm. You smell amazing.” He pressed an open-mouth kiss to his neck, sucking lightly.

“Thank you, Master.” Harry blushed. He had ensured to use his Master’s favourite body wash in the shower — vanilla-scented wash — and it seemed like his choice was paying off. When his Master pulled away, running a thumb over the red mark he’d made on Harry’s neck, Harry’s mind began to clear the fog of pleasure that had been taking over. Niall’s phone call popped up in his mind and he quickly spoke before he could forget again. “Master?”

“Mm?” His Master had pulled away from him and was now busy shrugging off his blazer, smoothing it out and hanging it nicely on the coat rack.

“There was a phone call while you were gone, Master,” Harry began carefully, watching for his Master’s reaction. 

Louis looked up, eyebrow raised. He seemed interested. “Oh?”

Gaining more confidence, Harry nodded. “Someone called …” He furrowed his brow, trying to remember the name. “Niall? Or Neil?” He sheepishly grinned. “I don't remember the name exactly, Master, but he told me to let you know that he called and wanted you to call him back.”

“Niall.” His Master answered his question for him, heading to the kitchen, making a pleased sound when he saw that Harry had baked cookies. He popped one in his mouth. 

“May I ask a question, Master?” Harry mustered up the courage to ask, watching his Master from the doorway.

“Do you need to use the loo?” His Master turned and sadistically cocked an eyebrow at him, watching in amusement as Harry went red in the face and squirmed. 

“No, Master, it's not that.” 

“Ask, bitch.”

“I know many of your friends and acquaintances, Master, but I've never heard of this Niall before,” Harry began cautiously, glancing up at his Master and trying to gauge his expressionless face. When his Master didn't speak, he continued hastily. “I just wanted to know … who is he?"

“Ah.” Louis seemed amused, in Harry’s opinion, but he rarely knew what was going on in his Master’s mind. He didn’t seem angered, that was for sure. Though Harry wouldn’t have minded too much if he had been — it would probably have just resulted in him being ruthlessly fucked anyway. And that wasn’t always a bad thing. “Niall is … a very old friend of mine,” his Master finally stated, reaching out and washing his hands. Harry grimaced when water splattered onto the counters from the action. He would have to wipe that down again. “More specifically, a very  _ good  _ friend of mine.” 

Harry nodded, making a small sound, wanting more detail but not daring to beg for more. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

“And now, he’s the owner of a very popular and successful BDSM club. And as his very old, good friend, I’m a VIP member.” His Master turned and his blue eyes met Harry’s own green ones. “Today, there’s an event being held — it’s service night.”

Harry’s breathing hitched, making his Master smirk knowingly. “He was most likely calling to ask if I wanted to join in on the fun — only VIP’s are welcome.” His Master stepped closer to Harry, hands still dripping with cold water. He reached out, brushing his fingertips against Harry’s nipples and making the sub gasp. “Would you like to go tonight, bitch?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry murmured. He was sure his cock was dripping precome. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest as thoughts swirled in his mind — serving the Doms at the club, being a good boy, making his Master  _ proud …  _ “I’d love to.”

“Good.” His Master drew even closer, reaching out and pressing his lips to Harry’s, still twisting and pinching at his nipples. “I’m glad.”

Harry whimpered when the kiss ended. God, he could kiss Louis for hours and never get bored. He looked down and sure enough, he had made a mess. Without even needing to be reminded, he bent down and began to lap at the mess with his tongue. He heard his Master make a satisfied sound and he knew that he would make the floor fucking  _ shine  _ with his tongue if he just got to hear that pleased sound one more time.

“Good, bitch,” his Master murmured when he got back up to his feet, done licking up his precome. “You’re going to make me proud tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry breathed. “I am.”

“I know you will.”

His Master went in for another kiss, and Harry didn't refuse. He never would.

His body was practically vibrating with how excited he was for the service night at the club. Just the name alone got him excited. And he knew he was going to make his Master proud. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter: Would you prefer shorter and more frequent updates, or longer and a little less frequent updates? 
> 
> Please comment below what you thought, and let me know your opinion about the question asked above! xx
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr: stardreamer-422


	4. Fun in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Today, I decided to just write a shit ton and this chapter was finished. I'm pretty satisfied with it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. It's a little more hardcore than what I usually write, but hopefully it's good :) Enjoy!

“Fuck.”

Harry let out a gasp as his Master tweaked and twisted at his right nipple. He struggled to stay still, trembling and knowing that he wasn’t going to last long if this continued. Or at least, he wouldn’t, if he didn’t have that infuriating cage on his cock.

“Fuck,” his Master swore again, the glint in his eyes telling Harry that he was feeling absolute pleasure in what he was doing to him. “You look drop-dead gorgeous like this, bitch. And you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Harry gasped. “Yes, Master.” And he was. His cock pathetically strained to get hard in the cage, but the cage did its job well and prevented that. He threw his head back, knees nearly buckling, when his Master took in his left nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking lightly over it as he pinched at the right one. “M-Master!” he panted, breathless.

“Mmm.” His Master finally drew back and Harry’s body jerked forward as if he were trying to follow his Master’s devilish mouth and fingers, but he forced himself to sit back with a whimper.

Harry’s mouth went dry when he saw what his Master had in store for him next. Louis had pulled out a pair of black-bowed nipple [clamps](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/37107a/554094769/il_fullxfull.554094769_q4bt.jpg), his [collar ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1773/9299/products/MG_9760_1800x.JPG?v=1497029459)— the one that he always wore whenever they were going out for anything BDSM related — and a cock [cage ](https://d3f650ayx9w00n.cloudfront.net/940/69719-00.jpg)— except this one had a urethral plug. He also held a jewelled butt [plug](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51D41Fn83bL._SY355_.jpg), along with some … bells on a string? Harry shivered at the amount of control his Master would have over him later today. He knew that somehow, even the bells would serve a purpose. His Master never did anything without a purpose.

His Master must have seen his expression, because a smirk twitched at his lips and he razzed, “Like what you see, bitch?”

“Very, Master,” Harry breathed, eyes still focused on the cock cage in particular.

“Good. I knew you’d like them.” His Master set down all the items on the bed next to Harry, a smirk playing on his lips. After a glance at the red clock on the wall, he stated, “We now have approximately thirty minutes until we need to leave for the club. Tell me, bitch — what should we do to pass time?”

“We could …” Harry’s voice trailed off, full of uncertainty, wondering if there was a right answer to the question. He hurried to respond when he saw his Master arch a brow. “I could suck your cock, Master,” he offered quickly.

“You could,” his Master purred, voice velvety. “But there’s something that I would enjoy more than that, bitch.”

“You could fuck me, Master?” Harry cringed when it came out sounding more like a question.

“Oh, but that would be a reward for you, wouldn’t it, bitch?” his Master murmured huskily. His eyes flashed warningly, and Harry scrambled to correct himself.

“Of course, Master.” He nodded vehemently. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful or imply that I deserved it, Master.” He lowered his eyes, looking up at Louis through his lashes. “I just thought that my hole could pleasure you well, Master.”

“Mm.” His Master stepped forward, pushing his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulling it, making Harry’s mouth drop open in a silent moan of pleasure at the sensation. “Let me tell you what I want, bitch.” He tugged Harry’s hair forward sharply, making the curly-haired lad lurch forward practically headfirst into his clothed crotch. Harry mouthed obediently at the hardening cock that was still hidden away beneath his Master’s clothes.

“I want to tease you for every minute that we have available until we need to leave. I want to bring you close to the edge every time while your pathetic cock is trapped in the cage. I want to put my hands on you, make you fall apart.” His voice was low and gravelly with arousal. “I imagine that you’re going to have quite the mess to lick up afterwards.”

Harry moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut and cock twitching in need. He could practically  _ hear  _ his Master’s pleased smirk.

“Get on the bed, bitch. I want you on your back.”

Harry scrambled to obey, feeling light-headed with want and pleasure. He positioned himself according to his Master’s orders, desperate to have his Master’s hands and mouth on him — even though he already knew there would be no release for him.

“You’re going to keep your eyes shut for me, bitch.” He could feel his Master’s warm breath on his ear as he spoke, making him shiver in anticipation. “You can follow that order, can’t you?” Without waiting for a proper answer, his hands moved to Harry’s nipples.

Harry involuntarily arched his back as his Master’s fingers practically worked magic as they pinched and lightly twisted at his nipples.

“Your cock’s leaking already.” His Master chuckled, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Harry felt a fingertip at the tip of his cock cage, collecting his precome. He parted his lips and sure enough, he was lapping and sucking at his Master’s finger.

His Master tutted and he spoke condescendingly. “You’d better get yourself under control, bitch. I won’t hesitate to make you lap up your own mess at the club, although I’m sure the new cage will keep you under control.”

Harry let out a small moan at the words. His cock twitched at the humiliating thought of being bent over, licking up the mess from his own cock.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” His Master’s smirk grew even more, if possible. “Unbutton my pants, bitch.”

Harry scrambled to obey, mouth falling open in anticipation. He drew out Louis’ already half-hard cock and looked up at his Master through his lashes. “May I, Master?” he asked breathlessly, licking his lips unconsciously.

“If you must,” his Master sighed.

The tone of faked exasperation in his Master’s tone made a shiver run down his spine and he immediately took the cock into his mouth, sucking as his head bobbed up and down. He felt his Master place a hand in his curls, pushing his head and guiding him into a steady rhythm. The next time he went down on his Master, he remained still, swallowing around his cock. His Master let out a moan, making him hum in satisfaction.

“Fuck, bitch,” his Master gasped. “Your mouth is amazing.”

Harry continued to suck, letting his tongue explore the underside of his Master’s cock, pleasure sending shivers up his spine at his Master’s praise. It wasn’t long before his Master tugged him off of his cock, breathing, “Gonna come all over you, bitch. Mark you as mine.” With a hearty groan, he came on Harry’s chest and even his caged cock.

Harry whimpered, thrusting up involuntarily in need.

His Master gazed down at him, looking pleased. “You look just fine, covered in my come.” He smirked, patting Harry on the cheek condescendingly. “Time to get you ready now, bitch.”

Harry shivered when his Master picked up the cock cage with the urethral plug. His cock twitched in anticipation and he shifted a little when he felt his Master’s come drying on his skin. “Master, may I ask a question?”

Louis paused, appraising Harry for a while before giving a short nod. “Make it good, bitch.”

That line never failed to make Harry squirm. “Am I … will I remain marked like this for the rest of the evening?” he asked tentatively, making sure he didn’t sound disrespectful.

His Master raised an eyebrow. “Will that be a problem?”

Harry hurried to explain. “No, of course not, Master!” he murmured, letting his eyes drop. “It pleases me to know that I’m yours.”

“It very well should.” His Master thankfully sounded appeased with Harry’s answer. “It pleases me to know that others will know as well, bitch.”

“Only yours, Master,” Harry agreed.

His Master took off his cock cage, making Harry tense a little at the sensation of being free of the cage. It wasn’t too often that he was out of his cage — it felt a little odd, now. His Master preferred to keep his cock locked up most of the time. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the power exchange.

The new cage was secured within a few minutes, the urethral plug inside him too, making him quiver at the intense sensation.

“This way, you won’t leak everywhere,” his Master told him, running a hand teasingly on his inner thigh. “Isn’t that thoughtful of me, sparing you the embarrassment of everyone seeing how needy your cock is?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Harry whimpered. “Thank you, Master.”

Breaking into a sadistic grin, his Master wasted no time in picking up the nipple clamps next. He rolled Harry’s nipples with his fingers, getting them hard and ready for the clamps. He even took the left one into his mouth, letting his tongue flick over the nub, making Harry emit a small whimper.

Harry gasped when his right nipple was clamped, back arching on the bed. The harsh pinching sensation went straight to his brain, sending waves of pleasure crashing over him. When the left was fastened, he let out a loud moan, not bothering to stifle his sounds — he was sure the neighbours had heard worse before, anyway. It took a moment to realize that he was trembling, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Alright there, bitch?” His Master rubbed his thumb on Harry’s jaw, searching for signs of discomfort. It was in moments like this where Harry would often see more of his boyfriend than his Master. It was sort of endearing in his eyes.

“Bloody splendid,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. “I’ve taken worse.”

“Watch the tone.” His Master picked up the butt plug and made a twirling gesture with his fingers. “On all fours, bitch. Knees and elbows. I want your arse up in the air.”

Harry twisted to obey, wincing when he felt the urethral plug be jostled by his movements. He positioned himself obediently, pushing his arse up into the air, just like how his Master wanted. He heard the cap of a bottle being flicked open, followed by the sound of lube squelching. It wasn’t long before two fingers were pressing at his entrance, pushing in gently.

Harry moaned at the slight burn and pushed back, enjoying the feeling caused by his Master’s fingers. He heard his Master chuckle from behind him and murmur, “Eager, are we?”

“Very, Master,” Harry responded, inhaling sharply at the empty feeling when his Master’s fingers pulled out. The tip of the plug prodded at his hole and was pushed in all the way. Harry remained in position, knowing that his Master would probably want to admire and tease him.

Sure enough, he felt hands running down his sides and he pressed his lips tightly together, trying to prevent a giggle from escaping. Thankfully, his Master moved his hands down to his arse, squeezing and nudging the plug. Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent moan when his Master gently pulled the plug out until Harry’s hole was gripping at the widest girth of the plug. Then, his Master let go, causing Harry to let out a low whine as his hole sucked it back in.

“Mm. Tight little hole,” his Master growled possessively.

Harry gasped when he felt a spank land on his right arse cheek, accompanied by his Master’s command of, “Up, bitch. We need to get your collar on now.”

Compliantly, Harry clambered off of the bed and stood in front of his Master, hands laced together behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart. He bowed his head, allowing his Master to fasten the collar securely.

“Too tight, bitch?”

Harry shook his head. “No, Master.”

“Good.”

Harry couldn’t help the spark of curiosity when his Master picked up the bells. He had nearly forgotten about them. He thought to ask his Master what the bells were for, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

His unasked question was answered when his Master leaned down, lifting up his cock in the cage, and began to the tie the string of the bells around one of the rings of his cock cage.

Realization hit Harry, feelings of arousal flaring. He was sure that if not for the urethral plug, he would be licking up quite the mess from the floor.

When his Master was finished, he straightened up with a look of satisfaction on his face. Smugly, he said, “There. You look absolutely gorgeous.” Eyes darkening, he stepped closer to Harry and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the curly-haired lad’s frame. A hand snuck up to Harry’s hair, tugging as they kissed. When they broke off from the kiss, they were both panting, lips red and cheeks flushed.

Harry looked at his Master, licking his lips. “Time to go, Master?”

“Mm.”

Harry stood still, watching his Master shed off his clothes and shimmy into some tight black clothes that clung to his perfectly muscled frame. Harry noticed that his Master’s cock was hard yet again. No matter. It would be taken care of soon enough. Harry shamelessly let his eyes skim his Master’s body, not even blushing when his Master caught him in the act.

When his Master was dressed (he was quite lovely to look at in those scandalous clothes, in Harry’s opinion), he stepped closer to Harry until they were nearly chest to chest. Then, he spoke. “You’re mine, bitch.”

“Yes, Master. Yours.”

“That means you submit sexually only to  _ me _ , bitch. I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re my bitch.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry fought back a moan bubbling up in his throat at Louis’ words.

“You obey everyone in that club like you would obey me, but not sexually. Do you understand, bitch?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” His Master smiled, leaning forward and letting their lips brush teasingly, drawing out a whimper from Harry. “Make me proud.”

Then he drew back, leaving Harry to give a small thrust into the air, whining desperately.

“Time to go, bitch.”

His Master beckoned for him to follow with two fingers before spinning around on his heel and striding off.

With a shudder, Harry forced himself to stop at his attempts to hump against nothing, and closed his eyes. When he was suitably calm, he obediently followed his Master, the bells hanging from his cock cage tinkling loudly.

__________

The music in the club was loud.

It had caused Harry to feel a little disoriented when he’d first stepped into the club, two steps behind his Master. Slowly, he’d adjusted to the booming music and the occasional moans.

At the moment, he was just looking around timidly. He blushed when he caught Niall’s eye and the blond-haired man waved to him — he’d been introduced to the man by Louis when they’d first entered the club. He smiled back, hoping it hadn’t come out more like a grimace.

He narrowly sidestepped an unknown wet substance on the floor; hopefully, it was just water.

Harry had already served some of the Doms in the club. Some had simply requested a drink, while others had requested things like lube and condoms. He had felt a little self-conscious at first, hearing whispers about him. He had even heard one of the Doms mention to another that he wanted to do some rather not-so-appropriate things to him, but when realizing that he was Louis’ submissive, he had backed off.

It appeared that everyone in the club knew of his Master’s high reputation, and no one dared to challenge or disrespect him by touching his property.

Harry saw a Domme wave for him and he strode over. The only benefit of the loud music was that most of the time, the sound of the bells were nearly inaudible, he thought. He was sure that his Master would somehow find a way to make his bells heard to the entire club though. He bit his lip to hold in laughter when he imagined his Master attaching a microphone to his cock cage.

Realizing that he had stopped walking, he picked up his pace again. “How may I help you, Ma’am?” he asked the Domme who had called for him.

“A glass of red wine would do,” she responded, eyeing his naked body hungrily. “Along with some other things.”

“I’m afraid my Master has forbidden me to do those ‘other things,’ Ma’am,” Harry responded, respectfully lowering his eyes. “But I  _ can  _ get you that glass of wine and perhaps fetch another sub who would be able to perform your other requests to your satisfaction?”

“That will do just fine.” She gave a curt nod, though she seemed a little disappointed that Harry couldn’t serve her in the way she’d wanted him.

Smiling charmingly at her, Harry turned around and headed to the bar where Niall was seated, lazily chatting with a few other people. He managed to grab a dark-haired, gorgeous sub on his way to the bar, sending him off to the Domme.

Niall greeted him cheerfully, pouring him a glass of red wine and giving him a pat on the back. “Looking just fine, aren’t we?” he teased with a wink, making a show of gesturing at his decorated body. “Enjoying yourself?”

Blushing, Harry ducked his head and headed back to the table where the Domme was seated. The dark-haired sub had his face buried in the Domme’s crotch and Harry kept his eyes focused on the Domme and not the other sub. “Here’s your wine, Ma’am.”

He turned around, cringing when he heard a loud moan from behind him. Desperately, he looked around for some other Dom to call him so he didn’t have to listen to the sound of heterosexual oral sex (in his opinion, blowjobs were much better).

“Bitch!”

Harry jumped, blushing when the bells jingled loudly. He turned to the source of his Master’s voice just a few tables away and he hurried over. His Master was sitting with five or six other Doms. One of them had a sub sucking him off under the table. “Yes, Master?” he murmured, keeping his eyes cast downwards submissively, heart thrumming in excitement.

“Go get two glasses of water. I want them filled to the brim — and when I say that, I mean it. Go.”

Harry rushed off to obey the slightly odd order he'd been given. He quickly found two empty glasses and filled them right up to the top, just like how he'd been told to. Returning back to the table, he stood there, waiting for his Master to address him. It seemed his Master and his companions were currently talking about footie.

Eventually, his Master looked at him, giving a pleased smile when he saw that Harry had obeyed his orders. “Good, bitch.”

“Thank you, Master,” Harry breathed, looking down bashfully.

“Set the glasses down.”

Harry obeyed, unsure where his Master was going with this. Remaining silent, he waited for further orders, taking a quick glance at the other Doms before directing his gaze back to his Master curiously.

“How are your pretty little nipples feeling, bitch?” his Master asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned back in his chair.

“They’re alright, Master,” Harry responded honestly.

“I think that we should take them off.” His Master’s smirk grew when he saw a flash of realization in Harry’s eyes. They both knew how Harry responded to having nipple clamps taken off.

“Of … of course, Master.” Harry’s throat went dry in anticipation. He laced his hands behind his back, squirming a little.

“I’m glad you agree.” His Master straightened, beckoning for Harry to come closer. He gripped the left nipple clamp first and Harry tensed, suspense building as the seconds passed. He felt all the other Doms’ eyes on him, eager to see what would happen, but he kept his eyes on his Master. He flinched whenever his Master teasingly moved a finger. Closing his eyes, he waited.

Then he felt the nipple clamp be removed, right when he was least expecting it.

Arching his back, his mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure and pain as the blood rushed back into his nipple. The right clamp followed quickly, making Harry practically fall to his knees, moaning. It took him a few moments to realize that his Master was running his fingers through his curls, waiting for the intense sensations to die down to a slight tingling.

Harry shakily stood back up, clasping his hands behind his back again, quivering.

After a moment of assessing Harry’s state, his Master gestured to the glasses on the table. “Pick them back up, bitch.”

Harry took the glasses into his hands, gripping them tightly. He was taken aback when his Master took the tip of the urethral plug in between his index finger and thumb. Confused, he asked, “Master, what—” He cut himself off when his Master began to slowly move the plug in and out.

Harry’s hips stuttered and he gripped the glasses tightly, wondering what would happen if he dropped them.

“How does this feel, bitch?” his Master asked, eyeing Harry knowingly.

“G-Good, Master,” Harry gasped breathlessly. “T-Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” His Master continued to move the plug with his fingers. For a few moments, he just admired his bitch before turning his gaze back to the other Doms seated at the table. “So, footie?”

“M-Masterrr,” Harry gasped, trembling with the effort to stay still, as his Master fucked the urethral plug in and out while casually chatting with the other Doms — although, they all knew they weren't chatting much. They were all too focused on the beautiful sounds Harry was making. Harry was focused on gripping the glasses in his hands, so hard that his knuckles were almost white.

“Ah, ah,” his Master tutted when Harry lurched forward, spilling some water. “Don't make a mess.

“C-Can’t … f-feels … strange,” Harry gasped, squeezing the glasses in a vice grip. “O-Oh,  _ god _ .” He was visibly trembling at the sensation, bells ringing as he squirmed. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed bright red and he bit his bottom lip, whimpering.

He nearly whined in relief when his Master stopped the motion, smoothly sliding the urethral plug back in and letting it stay there. He stood there for a few minutes, quivering, letting his Master brush his fingers against his skin affectionately.

“You can put the glasses down.”

Harry managed to place the glasses down on the table, shaking.

“Good, bitch. You barely spilled any.” His Master directed a smug smirk to the other Doms. “Told you he was a good boy.” He turned his gaze back to Harry.

“T-Thank you, Master,” Harry stammered, shivers still running up and down his spine.

He hadn’t realized how cramped his fingers had been getting until he’d let go of the glasses. Knowingly, his Master took his hand, massaging it gently and then moving on to his fingers. Harry remained still, letting his Master relieve the tension in his hands. He did the same with Harry’s other hand, kissing each of his fingers gently.

At his Master’s gesture, Harry sank to his knees, crawled under the table, and swiftly took his Master’s cock into his mouth. Knowing what his Master wanted from him, he shifted and wriggled a little until he was comfortable in his current position. He let out a sigh of contentment when his Master ran his fingers through his hair as he conversed with the other Doms, letting his Master’s cock rest on his tongue. His Master’s touch was gentle and affectionate and Harry found himself preening every time he felt the brush of his Master’s fingers on his skin.

His Master suddenly tipped his chin up, and Harry was surprised to see a smile, not a smirk. Leaning down, his Master whispered, “I’m very proud of you, bitch.”

And those six whispered words were all Harry needed to hear to feel the biggest feeling of accomplishment ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos? ;)
> 
> Come drop me a follow on my tumblr: stardreamer-422  
> I post random shit there :p
> 
> You can also contact me here:  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	5. Guests in the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I know it's been about a little less than a month since I've last updated, and I promised I would try to update AT LEAST every two weeks or so. So, I've gotta apologize. I'm sorry! I went on an amazing trip to Florida, got sick at the end of the trip (I'm still coughing and sniffling), came home, caught up with stuff I've missed while I was gone, and now I'm EXHAUSTED. But for you guys, I typed up this chapter for you ;) I have to admit, this probably not my best chapter. I'm a little unsure on how good it is, but I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you did, and constructive criticism is always welcome! :) 
> 
> A big thank you to my [beta](http://toujoursetpourjamais.tumblr.com/)! You're amazing <3

They were beautiful.

Harry snuck a glance at the two subs kneeling adjacent to him on a cushion placed neatly on the floor. One of them had beautiful raven hair with a complementary streak of blonde in his quiff. His eyelashes were long, making him doe-eyed, and his face was perfectly chiseled. The other sub had a beautifully built, fit body, with soft brown hair and warm brown puppy-dog eyes.

Niall was lucky. Lucky to have such beautiful submissives. Harry hoped he was equally as beautiful to them in his Master’s eyes. It had been a week since the night at the club, and although Harry had assumed he would see Niall again someday, he hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

“Enjoying the view, bitch?”

Harry blinked and looked up at his Master confusedly. “Master?”

His Master’s grin widened, making Harry squirm from his place on the floor. “Niall does have quite the beautiful subs, doesn’t he?” He smirked knowingly. 

Harry blushed, letting his eyes drop. “I would be lying if I said they weren’t attractive, Master.”

“Mm.”

Harry held his breath, waiting for his Master’s response to his honest answer. His Master could either be very pleased or very angry. He kept his eyes focused on the floor.

“You are mine, bitch.” His Master tipped his chin up, and Harry could see the possessiveness clear in his azure blue eyes. “Mine and only mine.”

“Of course, Master. Only yours,” Harry vowed breathlessly.

“This proves it, doesn’t it?” His Master nudged his cock cage with his foot, jostling his cock. “Are you proud to be owned?”

“Proudest I have ever been, Master,” Harry breathed.

“Show me.”

That was all Harry needed to hear. He shuffled forward on his knees, taking a quick glance at the two subs next to him, before placing his hands on his Master’s thighs. He took a peek at Niall bashfully before directing his gaze right back to his Master.

His Master cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked, lips curving upwards. “I’m not going to ask again.”

Harry blinked a few times, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. His Master took pleasure in making things difficult for him, enjoying the way Harry tried to desperately please him, leaving him wondering if he was doing the right thing — or rather, what his Master wanted and expected of him.

With a newfound determination, Harry drew his Master’s cock out from his trousers, mouth already beginning to water in anticipation of what was soon to fill it. He made sure to pull his Master’s cock out fully, knowing how much he hated it when Harry didn’t do so.

Harry glanced up and was smug to see the pure lust in his Master’s eyes, knowing that the cause of such hunger was  _ him, _ Harry Edward Styles. Clearly, his Master was pleased with him, running his fingers through Harry’s curls affectionately, tangling his fist in the brown locks.

Harry didn’t hesitate before diving right in — literally. He mouthed at Louis’ cock as if it were the one thing he needed to survive, worshipping it with every inch of his life. He let his tongue lather the underside of his Master’s hard cock, paying attention to every inch and vein. It felt like his entire body was on fire, about to overheat any second.

“Mmm, that’s a good bitch.” His Master yanked his hair, pulling him up and smashing their lips together, tasting each other sensually. “Making me so proud, aren’t you?” They pulled apart, chests heaving for air.

“Always,” Harry panted. “Please, Master.”

“Please what, bitch?”

“Please let me serve you.” Harry tried to gaze as lustfully, imploringly, as he could up at his Master, body quivering with need. There had been instances where his Master got him riled up into a horny mess, then denied him what he so desperately wanted, leaving him starving for his Master’s touch.

“Why, it would be my pleasure,” Louis teased, reaching down and rubbing his thumbs against Harry’s nipples. “Go right ahead, bitch.”

Harry went slack with relief, thanking the heavens for that answer. He didn’t need to be asked again. He fell right to his knees, taking the entirety of his Master’s cock into his mouth, sucking and humming. He felt his Master slide his hand through his curls, gripping firmly and letting his hips thrust up each time Harry’s head bobbed.

“Take me all the way, bitch,” his Master ordered huskily, pushing his head down until the head of his cock bumped against the back of Harry’s throat. Harry gagged a little, but remained as still as he could, breathing through his nose and swallowing around the cock in his mouth. God, his throat would be aching so much by the end of the day. Yet, he knew it was worth it when his Master let out an appreciative sound, tossing his head back in pleasure.

He pulled back when his Master let go of his hair, still sucking as if his life depended on it. He sank all the way back down, swallowing around his Master’s shaft. His Master didn’t warn him before erupting, making him choke for a second before he managed to regain his composure. He swallowed as his Master climaxed, feeling his locked cock twitch pitifully, so desperate to enjoy that overwhelming feeling of pleasure that an orgasm brought.

Harry mouthed at his Master’s cock, whining and whimpering, until his Master pulled him off of his cock with an obscene ‘pop.’ Harry felt his jaw ache with every twitch and clench, but he ignored it. His throat hurt with involuntary whine that made his body tremble.

“Awww,” his Master cooed, leaning down until their noses almost touched. “Poor bitch. You’re so desperate, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry choked, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears of anguish. “Please, Master, it hurts so bad.” He gasped, flinching back, when his Master brushed his toes against Harry’s locked dick.

“God, Lou,” Niall groaned from the side. “Do you ever let him out?”

Harry jumped when Niall spoke. He had nearly forgotten that Niall and his subs were right next to him. His mouth went even drier than it already had been when his Master smirked, stroking his softening cock with a fist.

“Why would I?” His Master sounded nonchalant, as if he didn’t have a trembling submissive desperate to come at his feet. “I keep my submissives just like my bitch here — hot, desperate, and horny. Maybe once in a while, if he’s a good boy, I’ll reward him by letting him hump something. Although, I do need to make sure that he doesn’t get too excited — can’t let him come that easily, can I?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed with humiliation at his Master’s words, spoken so plainly and clearly in front of others.

“If I could, I would lock up this one too,” his Master drawled, reaching out and pulling Niall’s raven-haired sub’s locks. “He’s very pretty.”

“Zayn is quite gorgeous,” Niall agreed. “Liam is equally as handsome. Aren’t you?” Niall tipped his other sub’s chin up with a hand, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Harry couldn’t stop the whimper of jealousy that escaped, watching his Master comment on the other subs. He clenched his eyes shut, praying that his sound had gone unnoticed.

“Awww, is someone feeling neglected?” his Master cooed condescendingly.

Of course it hadn’t been overlooked. That would have been too good to be true.

“Hm, little bitch? I asked you a question, didn’t I?”

“Yes, Master,” Harry uttered softly, deciding to play it safe and stick with a simple answer.

“You want all eyes on you, bitch, is that it?” his Master purred, a smirk playing on his lips. He let his finger brush Harry’s pink lips. Harry let his mouth fall open, tongue caressing his Master’s finger. “Mmm, good bitch.” His Master pulled his finger out, smirk widening to a big sadistic grin. “I’ll give you all the attention you want, little bitch.” He made a twirling motion with his fingers. “Elbows and knees.”

Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry hastened to get into position, knowing that he was exposing himself fully to their guests. Warmth furled inside of him, making him shiver as the cool air ghosted over his skin. He started when he felt hands firmly grip his wrists and draw them back, but was quickly soothed when he felt a thumb gently rub at his hands. It was just Louis. Exhaling lightly, he relaxed.

It wasn’t long before he was tense again, though — not by surprise this time, but by pleasure. Biting his lip, he let his forehead rest against the floor. He could feel fingers rubbing at his hole, sending sharp crackles of pleasure through his body. A sudden thought flashed in his mind, making him inhale sharply. What if it was not his Master’s fingers, but someone else’s? There were, after all, three other people other than his Master with access to his body.

“M-Master?”

“Yes, bitch?” His Master’s voice was composed and collected from behind him.

“May I ask a question?” Harry winced at how meek his tone was. “Please, Master?” he added for good measure.

“If you must.”

Harry swallowed over the lump in his throat before speaking. “Can I … are those your …” He trailed off, almost beggingly, praying that his Master had understood his question and would save him the embarrassment of finishing it.

But of course, his Master was not one to let him off so easily. “I’m afraid I’m still waiting for you to continue your question, bitch. I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” The smugness was heard loud and clear.

Blood rushed to Harry’s cheeks as he struggled to finish. “Master, are you … are you the one t-touching me?” he stammered, stumbling over his own words as he desperately tried to ask in the least embarrassing way possible.

“I am,” his Master answered, tone casual. “Why do you ask, bitch? Are my fingers not good enough for your standards? Do you need more? Perhaps from Niall?”

“N-No, Master,” Harry hastened to explain, stuttering. He wasn’t sure if his mind was clouded from humiliation or arousal. “No, Master, you … you’re perfect. You’re more than enough for me.”

He heard a chuckle and he blushed. God, he sounded like an idiot. Although, he  _ was  _ trying to have a conversation while being fingered. There was definitely an exception to sounding like a moron in this case, he decided.

“He opens up very nicely,” he heard Niall comment and oh god; his face practically erupted in flames.

“Well, I am pretty good with my hands,” Louis chuckled. “Isn’t that right, bitch?”

“Y-Yes, Master. Y-You are … amazing with your ha-ah — ungh!” Harry broke off into a moan when he felt his Master nudge his prostate with his fingers, rubbing and teasing expertly. “H-Hands—” Harry tried to finish.

“Yes, you’ve made that quite clear with your sounds,” his Master smirked, pulling his fingers out in one smooth motion, making Harry rock his hips backwards, desperate for more. “Ah-ah, don’t be greedy.”

Harry whimpered. “My apologies, Master,” he breathed shakily. “T-Thank you.” He knew his Master always wanted him to show his gratitude for things he received, whether it be an item, a compliment, but most importantly, pleasure. His Master regularly made it clear that Harry should not  _ expect  _ to receive them — pleasure was a privilege, not a right. Harry was not about to shame his Master in front of their guests. Gritting his teeth, he repeated his words again for emphasis. “Thank you for allowing me to feel pleasure, Master.”

“Of course, bitch. The pleasure is all mine.” Harry shivered when he felt his Master’s warm breath near his ear. “I do, after all, get to have quite the beautiful view of my bitch when you’re like this.”

Harry was about to respond with another ‘thank you’ when he heard a small whimper from next to them. He turned his head around, mouth going dry when he saw Niall with each of his subs’ cocks in his hand, stroking his right hand painfully fast and left just as painfully slow. Then, after a bit, he alternated, speeding up his left hand and slowing his right hand, causing his subs to whine and squirm in arousal.

“I should definitely try that one day,” his Master commented with a smirk, watching Niall’s skillful motions. “If I ever unlock his cock.”

Harry shivered at his Master’s words, feeling his balls clench pitifully, cock unable to get hard. His cock twitched, pressing against the metal of the cage, dribbling precome.

“He’s making a mess, Lou,” Niall said with a slight tone of disapproval.

“Nothing to worry about.” Louis waved his hand dismissively. “He’ll clean it up. Won’t you, bitch?”

“Yes, Master.” Harry shuffled backwards, then ducked his head. He lapped up his mess, feeling his face glow with warmth yet again.

“Good.” His Master sounded pleased.

Harry lowered his eyes with a small smile at his Master’s approval. “Thank you, Master.”

Dinner was relatively nice and peaceful, in Harry’s opinion. He knelt by his Master’s side and let him hand-feed him, as always. After dinner, it was finally time for their guests to head back home.

“We’re leaving, Zayn, Liam,” Niall called, snapping his fingers crisply. He pulled out two collars and leashes, buckling the pretty collars around his subs’ necks. He attached the leashes to the d-rings of the collars, tugging lightly, checking if they were clipped on properly. Niall smiled lightly at Louis. “We’ll show ourselves out.”

“I know,” Louis responded in the same tone, lips twitching upwards. After a quick hug and farewells, the three were out of the house, leaving Harry and his Master to dwell in the newfound silence. Of course, it was never silent for too long in their house — his Master didn’t have the patience for that, and quite frankly, Harry didn’t either.

Sure enough, after just three minutes (Harry may or may not have been keeping track of the time to see how long they would last), Louis turned to him and said, “Upstairs?”

“Yes,” Harry responded, ducking his head bashfully, heart already thrumming in excitement of what would happen upstairs. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” His Master leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Harry’s lips. “I am so proud of you.”

“I know, Master,” Harry replied cheekily, breaking into a grin. “I know.”

They both turned and headed upstairs, eager for a night of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: If I wrote a small fic about how Niall/Liam/Zayn met in this universe, would you read it? I have some ideas for it, but I want to know if that's what my readers want to see in the future! Let me know xx
> 
> ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~
> 
> Come talk to me here:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: stardreamer-422


	6. It All Started with a Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This chapter is being posted in celebration of my birthday today. I have aged yet another year. So, really, if you're happy about this update, just think of it as a present from me to you. Because all you readers make me happy! You all deserve this :) 
> 
> I've also decided that there's going to be approximately 10 chapters in this story. Although, I'm really indecisive when it comes to things like this, so if you guys can convince me enough that there needs to be more chapters, that could possibly happen ;) just toss some good ideas at me and we'll see how it goes from there!
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! x

Harry wanted cuffs.

In his opinion, cuffs were the world’s greatest invention. Besides the fridge, of course. Refrigerators were fairly important, he reasoned. Where else would food be kept? Yet, if he could have just one pair of cuffs given to him by his Master, he would gladly throw five fridges to the curb for them.

But he knew cuffs weren’t something that were given easily. Heck, he and Louis had been together for _years_ now, and he still hadn’t earned his cuffs. He couldn’t wait until the day he had proved himself worthy of wearing his Master’s cuffs. It was the greatest sign of ownership for a submissive. It symbolized utter and complete submission.

A buzzing sound jerked him out of his thoughts. It took Harry a moment to realize that it had been his phone, but as much as he was tempted to go and check his phone, he continued bustling around in the kitchen. It was probably just a text.

Over the past few days, he had been texting Liam and Zayn often; he had managed to exchange numbers with them, with his Master’s permission, of course. He had gotten to know the other two subs quite well. In fact, they usually texted every night before going to sleep, chatting happily away about nothing in particular. Harry didn’t have a lot of friends, but he was okay with that, because his Master made up for that. Plus, he had Liam and Zayn now.

His phone buzzed again from the dining table, indicating that he had received yet another message. Unable to resist the temptation this time, he put down the knife he had been using to cut apples, which his Master had specifically requested for, and headed over to the table. Sure enough, it was a text from Zayn in the group chat they had made. Swiping the notification, he opened the text, and nearly dropped his phone in surprise with a silent gasp.

**From Zayn (3:36 PM): Look at what Sir surprised Liam and I with this morning! Still having trouble believing it haha ;)**

And attached to the text was a picture of Liam and Zayn’s wrists, side by side. Their newly _cuffed_ wrists. They had gotten their cuffs.

Harry felt a burst of jealousy erupt inside of him, filling his entire body with heat. He was unable to take his eyes off of the photo, wondering how it felt to have leather wrapped around skin. _Be a good friend,_ he reminded himself, and quickly began to type out a reply.

**To Zayn (3:39 PM): whoaaaa! congrats! someone must be happy :p u got them this morning? u and Li and Niall must’ve been busy if u didnt send a pic till now ;)**

He waited for a reply, eager to know all the details. Maybe he could ask them for tips on how they’d earned their cuffs … a buzz alerted him and he fumbled with his phone to open the message.

**From Zayn (3:40 PM): Haha, maybe just a little! Li and I decided to show Sir our gratitude with a little morning blowjob …**

**To Zayn (3:40 PM): a little morning blowjob? r u sure it wasnt a big one? :p**

He frowned when he didn’t get a response for a while, wondering if something had happened, or if he had gone too far with the teasing. Zayn was usually a quick replier when it came to texting, unlike Liam. Liam took what felt like five years to type out ‘ok’ as his response to a question. Harry shook his head fondly, smiling. He was about to give up on receiving a reply when his phone vibrated in his hand.

**From Zayn (3:46 PM): Ha, okay, maybe not a little one. Sir’s dick IS pretty big, after all ;) Sorry for the late response, something shattered in the kitchen. Turns out it was Sir and Liam making out a little too aggressively. Can’t believe they were doing that without me. Gonna join them. Talk to you later x**

Harry stifled a snicker and began to type out a reply when a hand snatched his phone away from his grasp. His mouth dropped open, about to complain, but he lowered his gaze instead when he saw who it was.

“Texting in the kitchen?” Louis teased, turning off his phone (thankfully) and placing it behind him on the counter. “Thought you were supposed to be preparing some fruit for me, bitch.”

“I was, Master,” Harry responded, smiling as his Master leaned in for a kiss, eyes darkening when Harry compliantly went limp, letting his Master kiss him deeply. As they kissed, his Master reached down, grasping his caged cock lightly, as if reminding Harry of his place.

When they pulled apart, his Master let two of his fingers nudge at Harry’s lips, who opened his mouth obediently and sucked.

“I thought you enjoyed kneeling at my feet while I fed you fruit, bitch,” his Master commented, making Harry blush. “Do you no longer want to do that?”

“No, Master, I do,” Harry breathed, licking his lips. “Please. I just got a little distracted.”

“Oh?” His Master raised an eyebrow.

Harry ducked his head. “Zayn texted me. But he’s gone now, so I won’t be on my phone until later in the day.”

“Mmm.” His Master reached out, letting his fingers brush Harry’s nipples before pinching lightly. Of course, Harry was just so conveniently naked — his Master preferred that he remained clothesless in the house, for ‘easy access to what’s mine,’ as he called it.

Harry let out a little gasp when his Master pinched harder before releasing his fingers. Then, he leaned forward and drew his nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, making Harry’s knees wobble from pleasure. “M-Master,” he whimpered, cock struggling to harden from where it was confined in its cage.

“Mmm.” His Master made a pleased sound, giving one last suck for good measure before pulling away. Taking one look at Harry’s swollen, pink lips, and his messy, sweaty curls, his Master pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Harry moaned, going pliant, letting his Master control the kiss. He felt his head get yanked back, pulled by his Master’s hand tangled tightly in his curls. “Please,” he whimpered when they finally pulled apart.

His Master firmly pressed him against the counter, then spun him around by his hips. Bending Harry forward so that his stomach was pressing against the cold marble counter, his Master drew closer, letting his hips rest firmly against Harry’s backside. “What are you begging for, bitch?” his Master whispered hotly in his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to come?”

“Anything,” Harry croaked, shivering at the feeling of his skin against the cold counter. “Please.”

His Master laughed lightly from behind him, then reached around to brush a thumb against his right nipple. “So desperate.”

“All the time,” Harry panted, turning his head to the side, licking his dry lips. God, how his day had changed … he was supposed to be cutting goddamned fruit, and here he was, cock surely leaking its traitorous fluid on the tiles of the kitchen floor, horny as fuck …

“Mmmm. Just for me.” His Master drew his entire body back, but kept a hand firmly on the small of Harry’s back, keeping him in the position he was in.

“Yes, Master.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, waiting, anticipating what was to come next. It seemed like eons until he finally felt something.

It was small at first; barely even a touch. But the brush of fingertips against his balls quickly transitioned into light squeezing, causing Harry’s body to tremble. He let out another whimper, feeling his cock leaking, making a mess. Which he would have to clean up. With his tongue. God.

“So, so, desperate,” his Master cooed, squeezing and caressing, milking more of the fluid out. “It’s too bad you can’t come, hm? Such a shame. Oh, but wait — you _enjoy_ being denied, don’t you, bitch? You want me to control your orgasms, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. Oh, you must be so, so desperate right now.”

“Your … words … aren’t … helping … Master …” Harry groaned, wheezing for breath as desperation overwhelmed him.

“You want it to stop, then beg for it.”

Harry let out a small puff of breath, feeling his Master’s other hand wrap around his caged cock teasingly. “Please,” he said pitifully. “Please, Master. Fuck, it feels so good, Master, I—”

“Not good enough, bitch,” his Master sang, fingers still working and fondling torturously. “You can do better, can’t you?” And he patted Harry’s arse in warning.

“Please, Master,” Harry tried again, voice cracking. “It feels _too_ good.”

“Better,” his Master hummed, sounding a little more satisfied. “Feels too good, isn’t that right, bitch? It feels far too good because you know that in the end, you won’t be allowed to come. You’ll still be locked up, horny and desperate as ever.”

“M-Maybe,” Harry panted, deciding that honesty was his best bet. “Please, Master, I … let me make you feel good.”

“Oh? And how will my bitch do that?” His Master sounded amused. Harry knew that if he turned around, he would see a sadistic smirk on his Master’s beautiful face.

“I can suck you off, Master,” Harry offered pleadingly. “You … you shouldn’t waste your energy on teasing me because all that time c-can be spent with you feeling good instead, Master.”

“Mm, that does sound very nice. But I can also enjoy the feeling of your mouth around my cock even after I’m finished torturing you — so why should I stop now?”

“B-Because, Master …” Harry trailed off, desperately searching for an answer. His balls were starting to hurt now and his cock had leaked enough already! If this continued, he would be licking his mess off the floor for a good two hours! He finally settled on saying, “Because, your pleasure is more important than mine, M-Master.”

“Oh, but you’re not feeling pleasure,” his Master countered, fingers stilling, granting Harry the little bit of mercy that his Master gave him. “Maybe at first you did, but not anymore. We both know that.” He landed a firm spank on Harry’s arse, making the sub jerk forward and moan. “Don’t try to give me a fabrication of the truth, bitch, or you’ll end up getting more of this.” His Master finally released his balls from his fingers and stepped back, sliding a single hand over Harry’s spine before drawing back. “Get down and clean up your mess, bitch. I’ll be waiting in the living room. Don’t forget the fruit.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry murmured, immediately dropping to all fours and bending his head to begin to lick up the puddle that had leaked from his cock. He practically polished the floor with his tongue. When he decided that his Master would be satisfied with his work, he stood back up and stretched, feeling his joints pop and crack satisfyingly. Then, he dutifully headed back to where he had been cutting up the apples, and hurried to finish in the kitchen, lest his Master return out of impatience.

When he was finished, he picked up the plate carefully, along with a glass of iced water which his Master had specifically requested for, claiming that he was thirsty (though Harry was sure that he just wanted to further tease Harry as he always did with the ice cubes).

He found his Master reading a book in the living room, seated comfortably in the armchair that he loved. When Harry entered, he looked up, smiled, and marked the page of his book before setting it down.

Harry set the plate and glass down in front of his Master, then clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for further orders. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Why don’t you keep my cock warm, bitch?” his Master suggested, but they both knew it was an order. At the gesture of his Master’s fingers, Harry quickly moved to kneel, taking his Master’s cock into his mouth.

He could hear Louis chewing the apples as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair gently, allowing him a few moments to just relax and rest.

It wasn’t long until his Master pulled him off of his cock by his hair, making Harry whimper in protest. He enjoyed warming his Master’s cock for him; it was soothing to be able to serve his Master in a way like that.

“Don’t pout, bitch,” his Master chastised lightly, running a finger over Harry’s plump, pink lips. “What do you say to me for allowing you to warm my cock?”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, dropping his eyes a little bashfully.

“Turn around, bitch,” his Master ordered, holding his glass up and raising an eyebrow at Harry knowingly. “I’m going to need to put these leftover ice cubes somewhere, aren’t I?”

“Yes, Master.” Harry dropped to all fours and shuffled around. Then, he pressed his chest to the floor, giving his Master clear access to a beautiful view of his arse.

“Mmm, very nice, bitch.”

Harry could hear the clinking of ice cubes behind him, and sure enough, the recognizable feeling of an ice cube rubbed lightly against his left arse cheek. He shivered as the ice cube melted and drew closer to his hole, and he braced himself for what was sure to happen soon.

As anticipated, the ice cube ran up and down his cleft twice before his Master pushed the nearly melted cube against his hole. Harry moaned at the feeling, cock twitching desperately _again,_ arousal shooting up from his toes to his head, especially when his Master’s fingers lingered longer than necessary.

His Master dragged another ice cube against his pulsating rosebud and pushed it in more quickly this time, not giving Harry time to get used to the sensation. “Such a cute hole, bitch,” his Master murmured, drawing out yet another ice cube.

Harry was really starting to regret putting so many ice cubes in his Master’s drink. But, all he could say was, “Thank you, Master.”

“It’s all mine, isn’t it?” His Master let the ice cube rest against his uncontrollably twitching hole, but didn’t push hard enough for it to slip inside.

“Yes, Master, it is,” Harry breathed. His arse was beginning to go a little numb from the cold.

“Hold it there.” His Master pushed in lightly until the cube was halfway inside, then drew his hand back, letting Harry tremble with the effort to keep it there just like his Master wanted of him.

He could feel the ice melting, its girth decreasing as time went on. Harry knew his Master only made him do this because he enjoyed seeing Harry struggle to obey. Harry had to admit, he enjoyed it too. It really did feeling amazing, and—

His train of thought was interrupted by a smack landing on his arse. Heat burst into flames on his right arse cheek and _fuck,_ that had _hurt_ and _shit, fuck, shit,_ he had just disobeyed at keeping the ice cube where he’d been ordered to.

“Awwwww,” his Master crooned patronizingly from behind him. “Couldn’t do what I said, bitch? All you had to do was keep the ice cube right where I wanted it. Nothing hard about that, is there?”

“N-No, Master, but—”

Another spank on his left arse made him gasp and bite back his excuse.

“It wasn’t that hard to do what I had asked of you, bitch.” His Master’s voice was dark, husky, and it was all Harry could hear. “I’m gonna have to punish you for that. I’m disappointed, bitch, I _know_ you can do better—”

The words seemed to drown somewhere deep in Harry’s mind. All he could register was that he had just _disobeyed_ and now he was going to be fucking _punished_ and what the fuck, his Master was disappointed in him over a _fucking ice cube_ which was just ridiculous and—

“For god’s sake, Louis, I’d like to see you try!” The words left his mouth before he could process them in his mind. He froze, mouth going dry when he realized his mistake.

”I beg your pardon?”

Harry sucked in a breath sharply, quivering. He stayed silent, knowing that nothing could help him now.

“ _What_ did you just say?” his Master’s voice was hushed, but it caused the hair at the back of his neck to stand.

God, he was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come drop me a follow at my tumblr: stardreamer-422  
> I post random shit there. 
> 
> Also come be friends with me at:  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	7. Confessions and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Well, hello everyone. It's been an extremely long time since my last update for this fic, and I need to apologize for that. I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to post this chapter. I finally felt inspired to write so I went onto the document for this story and I noticed that I was almost done the chapter; all I had to do was wrap it up. So, here it is. Next chapter will definitely be more exciting, but I hope this one is enjoyable for you guys just as much. Please enjoy and leave a comment, and kudos! :) As always, if you have ideas, feel free to let me know or contact me! x

“I … I didn’t mean—” Harry began, swallowing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hearing his heartbeat pounding away in his chest.

“Get up, bitch.” His Master landed a sharp spank to his arse cheek, making him flinch. 

“M-Master,” Harry stammered, voice cracking.

“Did I  _ fucking  _ stutter?” His Master’s voice was hushed, warm breath hitting Harry’s ear as his Master fisted his hair in his hand. “Get up.”

“Y-Yes, Master.” Harry scrambled to get on his feet from the position he was in, shivering when he felt the ice inside of him shift. He kept his chin up but lowered his eyes, not wanting to be any more disobedient than he’d already been. 

“What the fuck was that, bitch?”

Harry swallowed hard at his Master’s severe tone, knowing that he was utterly fucked. His mind was blank and he had to hold himself back from looking up pleadingly at his Master. 

“It wasn’t a rhetorical question.” His Master’s voice lowered even more, face hardening and glare intensifying. 

Harry’s mouth went dry and he immediately began to try to blather out a sensible answer. “I … Master, I — I’m sorry.” He winced when he was met with silence, knowing that that hadn’t been the question his Master had asked him. So, licking his lips, he tried to answer again, tried to give the  _ correct  _ answer. “I’m … that was me stepping out of line, Master.”

“That sounds about right to me.” His Master laced his fingers together, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. “It’s been a while since that last happened, hm?” 

“Yes, Master.” Harry hoped his Master didn’t hear his voice tremble, but they both knew that he had. Louis never missed anything.

“And what happened the last time you let yourself sass me?” 

“I … you punished me, Master.” Harry exhaled slowly. “By tying me up and leaving me there with a vibrator on my cock, Master.” Harry remembered that experience rather clearly. It left a lasting mark on him, a reminder to never talk back or sass his Master. Clearly, he hadn’t been watching himself as well as he should’ve been this time. Harry only prayed that he wouldn’t receive the same punishment this time; that had been torture. 

“You didn’t like that, did you?” his Master purred, eyes flashing at him sadistically. “Just like you won’t like it this time.”

“No, Master, I didn’t like it.” Harry felt shame wash over him. God, he should’ve been better. He was better than this; he  _ knew  _ better.

“But you deserve to be punished, don’t you, bitch?” His Master’s voice turned silky, soft in his ear. 

“Yes, Master, I do.” Harry knew that was the only right answer. There was nothing else he could say in this situation. “I misbehaved.”

“And how do you feel about that now?” Louis asked, voice taking on a more neutral, composed tone. 

Harry knew, that in their own funny little way, this was Louis’ way of asking if things were okay, if he felt overly uncomfortable, if he felt like he had to safeword. And he knew he didn’t. So, lowering his head even more, he breathed, “I feel sorry, Master.” He glanced up quickly, met Louis’ eyes, and received a small, almost-not-there nod from the other man. 

“Do you now?” Louis asked appraisingly. 

“Yes, Master.” Harry let his eyes flick up again, met Louis’ eyes for a good three seconds before breaking eye contact. 

“Then I suppose it’s only fair that you get punished.” His Master took on a more severe tone now, reaching out and letting his fingers graze Harry’s cheek. “You’re gonna regret letting those words escape from your mouth, bitch,” he breathed, voice low and gravelly. “You’re gonna feel so desperate by the time I’m done with you. You’ll be  _ screaming _ for mercy _. _ ”

A shiver ran up Harry’s spine, anticipation sparking in the pit of his stomach. A warm furl of dread and excitement continued to writhe in his gut, knowing that his Master already knew what he was going to do to Harry. His mind was just bloody brilliant in that way.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand jostling his caged cock, having been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed his Master unlocking it. “Master?” he asked, unable to help but take on a bit of a questioning tone. 

“Shut up.”

Harry clamped his mouth shut obediently, definitely not complaining about having the cock cage unlocked. His cock was straining to get out of it and Harry was surprised there wasn’t a puddle of liquid at his feet. He inhaled sharply when his cock was freed from its confines, already beginning to harden. It bobbed in the air, practically crying out with desperation, and Harry couldn’t help but look up pleadingly at his Master. 

“Hm.” His Master made a disinterested noise, putting the cock cage away and ignoring Harry’s breathy, barely audible whines.

When his Master returned, he stopped in front of Harry, crossed his arms, and just  _ looked _ at him. Harry stood perfectly still for a few moments before he was unable to bear it any further. He was trembling with anticipation; it was evil to make him just stand where he was. Which was probably the point — to make him sweat a little. Remind him of his place. “Where would you like me to be, Master?” he asked softly, licking his dry lips.

“Oh, you’re right where I want you to be, bitch,” his Master purred, eyeing him as if he were a piece of meat, causing Harry to shiver again. His Master reached down and gently grasped his cock in his hand, making an ‘o’ shape with his hand so loosely that it felt merely like a whisper of breath on his cock. His Master continued his gentle stroking — could it even be called that, with how loose his Master’s hand was? — and Harry couldn’t help but let out a few stuttered gasps at the sensation. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” his Master growled, taking on a slightly dangerous tone. “My bitch is so desperate that you’d even settle for something as minimal as this.” His Master ran his fingers up his cock, making him choke out a gasp. 

Harry whimpered when his Master pulled his hand away, hips twitching a little as he barely managed to stop himself from begging his Master to continue to touch him. 

“Why don’t you tell me why you let that pretty little mouth of yours run and get you into trouble?”

“I … I …” Harry was a stuttering mess, feeling beads sweat already beginning to form to trickle down his neck. “I didn’t mean—”

“Oh, I know you didn’t mean to,” his Master purred in his ear, gently grasping both wrists and pulling them back to hold in one hand. “You know it would get you into trouble; you knew you were gonna pay for it. You still did it anyway. You know why?” 

“I … I lost c-control, Master,” Harry managed to get out, feeling slightly lightheaded at the feeling of his Master holding his wrists. It was so much better than simply just handcuffs; it was Louis, the feel of his touch, wrapped around his wrists and touching his skin. 

“Damn right you did.” His Master was practically speaking into his neck now, lips barely brushing his skin, causing him to shiver. “So I’m gonna make you lose control again, and this time, it won’t be so enjoyable.”

Harry whimpered when his Master bent him over. Louis caressed his arse, taking his time in enjoying the view before he let his fingers run over Harry’s hole. “We both know there’s more to it than you just ‘losing control,’” his Master stated silkily, and Harry groaned, because seriously? His Master always knew something was up. “There’s always something more with you. So why don’t you make this easier for yourself and just  _ tell  _ me?” 

Harry gasped, lurching forward, when his Master firmly pressed a lubricated finger (where did the lube even come from anyway? Bloody hell, how was Louis always so prepared?) into his hole. Harry groaned when his Master added another finger all the way up to his knuckle.

His Master tightly gripped his balls, squeezing hard as he fucked two of his fingers achingly slow in his hole. “Tell me, bitch,” his Master growled in his ear, crooking his fingers just enough to nudge persistently at Harry’s prostate. “Tell me why you did it.”

Harry let out a wail when he felt his balls convulse. He could hear his heart pounding, his blood rushing, his entire being filling with desperation. “P-Please,” he gasped, feeling an oncoming orgasm. It had been a while since he’d last had a  _ pleasurable _ orgasm. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ he was so sensitive right now. His arms and legs trembled and he arched his back, lurching forward, when his Master’s fingers rubbed against his prostate again. “O-Oh, god—”

“I’m waiting, bitch, and making me wait certainly isn’t  helping your situation.”

Harry hung his head, whimpering. “I-I’m sorry.”

His Master said nothing, just pulling his fingers out of his hole, making him wince at the empty feeling. “I could always whip your cock,” his Master mused. “That would get you talking, wouldn’t it? Hm?”

Harry let out a dry sob at the thought, cock twitching in desperation. It had also been a while since he’d had his cock whipped. The last time, he’d orgasmed right as his Master hit him for the fifth time, unable to hold himself back. Needless to say, he had had his cock locked up in its cage for five months — one for each hit he’d lasted. 

“But that would be more of a reward, I think,” his Master continued on mildly, as if Harry wasn’t a shaking, blathering mess at the moment. “Yes, that’s right, I think my bitch would enjoy that too much. Maybe if I just kept edging you for days and days and—”

“I was jealous,” Harry whispered inaudibly, his guts wrenching at the thought of being edged. His balls tightened, making him flush. Maybe he liked the idea a little too much. His cheeks grew warm at that; gosh, he was such a kinky little bastard.

“What was that?” His Master sounded impatient, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. His fingers were still gripping at his balls tightly. When Harry didn’t answer, he snapped, “Do I need to get a flogger, bitch?”

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head. “No, Master.” He inhaled shakily, and forced himself to speak. “I was … jealous. I was jealous of Liam and Zayn b-because they got … they got …” He trailed off, unable to get the words out. It seemed far too disrespectful to complain that he hadn’t received his cuffs yet.

“Collars?”

Harry lifted his head, puzzled. “Master?”

“Did Liam and Zayn receive collars?”

Harry’s heart began to beat faster. This was a way out. It was an escape from admitting what he was truly upset about. But he shouldn’t lie. His Master would be extremely upset with him if he lied. It was a breach of trust, not just harmful towards their Master-and-bitch-dynamic, but also their relationship outside of it. Harry felt unsure on what to do. 

“Is that what it is, bitch?” His Master placed a hand on the small of his back, pushing down gently, a firm reminder of his place. “Did they get official collars to replace their play collars?”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

And it was done.

The damage had been done; he couldn’t back out now, or else his Master would know that he had lied. And he knew how that would go down.

“Ah.”

Harry hung his head lower, feelings of guilt overwhelming him. When his Master didn’t say anything, he stammered, “A-And I didn’t,” unsure of what he was to say.

There was a short silence.

Harry gulped.

“Liam and Zayn have been in the scene for much longer than you have,” Louis said, tone surprisingly gentle. “It’s not a surprise that they’ve been awarded their collars.”

“Yes, but—” Harry pushed himself up; arching his back was starting to make his muscles ache. Thankfully, his Master didn’t say anything about the matter. “I want mine too.” He bit his lip. “I-I’m sorry, Master. I know it’s wrong of me to  _ ask _ , but—” He trailed off, realizing that it was beginning to sound like he was making up an excuse. And his Master didn’t like excuses.

His Master, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words. There was another long pause before his grip of Harry’s balls loosened, granting him a tiny bit of mercy. “I decide what you deserve, and when you deserve it, bitch.”

“Yes, Master.” Harry felt shame wash over him; it had been improper of him to ask for such things, whether it was a collar or a pair of cuffs, never mind even hint at the fact that he deserved them. God, it would probably be years until he got them now; he had surely thrown away all chances of receiving his cuffs or even a permanent collar soon with his behaviour.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a collar,” Louis added, voice slightly quieter than before. “You do. You’re mine; you’ve earned it on more than one occasion, but there’s a time and place for things like that.”

Harry nodded, exhaling slowly. “Yes … Master. I know.”

“I’m going to punish you,” his Master continued. “And I’m saying it again: you’re not being punished because you don’t deserve an official collar. You’re being punished because you didn’t  _ trust  _ me enough to tell me, or even mention it, to me, because you let your negative emotions control you, lashing out at me, and because you even  _ think  _ that you don’t deserve a collar. Because if there’s a lesson that I really want to stick in that stubborn mind of yours, it’s that you fully, and truly, deserve the best in the world, whether it be food, a home, or a collar. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Harry said softly. “I understand.” He knew traces of his boyfriend was showing past the mask that was his Master, and he realized how serious Louis was being about this whole ‘you deserve the world’ concept. Harry kept his gaze fixated on the floor, unable to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, knowing that he had lied to him. Zayn and Liam hadn’t gotten their collars, they had gotten their cuffs, and it was only a matter of time before Louis found out.

“You can straighten up now, you know.” 

At Louis’ words, Harry blinked, realizing that his Master had taken his hands off of him. Slowly, he straightened up, keeping his gaze focused on the floor. 

“Look at me.”

Harry bit his lip, swallowing hard and making his Adam’s Apple bob. It wasn’t that he was disobeying on purpose, it was just  _ hard  _ to meet his Master’s stare when he knew he’d lied to his face. 

“I gave you an order, bitch.”

Noting that his Master's tone had grown darker and softer — which was a dangerous sign indeed — he looked up to meet his Master’s icy blue eyes. 

“I’m punishing you,” his Master told him bluntly.

“Yes, Master,” Harry said softly. 

“Keep quiet until I tell you to speak, bitch,” was the response. Harry ashamedly nodded, cheeks flushing. His Master continued speaking, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Harry’s curls. “You’re going to be put into the humbler. You will be paddled while it is still on you, and once your paddling is over, you will beg for forgiveness. Perhaps that will teach you to hold your mouth next time, and to  _ trust  _ your Master. You may speak, bitch.”

“Yes, Master,” Harry said softly. “I understand.”

“I’m sure you do.” His Master gave him an appraising look, then pursed his lips. “Alright, you can go get in position in the living room. I want you on all fours, and once you’re in position, you’re not to move at all. Go.”

Harry hurriedly turned on his heel and rushed off to do as his Master had told him to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come drop me a follow at my tumblr: stardreamer-422  
> I post random shit there. 
> 
> Also come be friends with me at:  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


End file.
